


Snapdragon, Echinopsis, and Xylobium

by Babetacular



Series: Little Hope's Florist Shop [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental edging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, is gonta a gentleman? read on to find out!, of course gonta is a gentleman :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babetacular/pseuds/Babetacular
Summary: [A semi-sequel to Lilies, Orchids, Violets, and Edelweiss! Can be read as a continuation or just as a stand-alone story.]Gonta loves [y/n] deeply, but he's not sure if he'll ever be ready to take the next step. Will Gonta be able to take down his walls to show how he truly feels?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader
Series: Little Hope's Florist Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Snapdragon, Echinopsis, and Xylobium

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the previous story, the reader in this story is female and uses female pronouns!  
> This story is written by an adult / for adults / about consenting adults! Enjoy! :)

Gonta was truly the luckiest gentleman in the world. He couldn’t believe that someone as amazing as you had confessed only a few months ago. Time had flown by since the confession, and Gonta felt himself fall in love every day with the qualities that made you unique. It helped immensely that you two worked together in the Little Hope’s Florist Shop almost every day, and he was finally able to express himself after so many months of seemingly unrequited pining. 

Gonta couldn't help himself in the mornings. When he knew that you would be working the same shift as him, he practically sprinted all the way to the shop just to embrace you and kiss you gently a few times before the shop opened and customers began showing up. You were always overjoyed to see him, and it warmed his heart on even the chilliest mornings.

As your relationship had progressed, Gonta was surprised at how much you seemed to want him. Not just to have him around, no. Actually  _ want _ him. You seemed to want his presence, his touch, his everything. How could someone like you need him?

Gonta was embarrassed to admit that it had taken him a lot longer to realize what your flirty hints and touches were all about. He was accustomed to small pecks on the cheek and kissing in general, but it had taken him a long time to feel confident about anything else. He was so used to people treating him delicately and like a monster that it had taken a lot of convincing that no, you really did want him. 

And so, Gonta had been more than happy to oblige. Kissing had turned to makeout sessions, which had led to more intimate acts. Though Gonta was a bit unfamiliar with how to initiate any contact, his body led him through the motions that had now started to feel completely natural to him. His shyness about letting you touch him though...that was harder to come to terms with. He loved to worship your body and your curves, praising every inch that he could touch. 

Something about you doing the same though seemed to bother him. Gonta knew that he wasn’t small...not in the ways that counted anyway. He knew that a true gentleman would never hurt his partner in any way, so he took it upon himself to lead himself to pleasure after you had left for the evening. Any time that you had offered to reciprocate, he simply turned you down with a variety of excuses. It was becoming increasingly difficult to turn you down as your time together grew more intimate.

But the last time that you had been together had sent him over his breaking point. With him lying on his back, and your sweet mound straddled over him, he felt a primal urge overtake him. Your scent was the only thing that he could focus on, and it caused him to stiffen sharply in his pants. Your sweetness flooded his brain, and it was all that he could do to let himself go right then. As you rode his face, tiny moans and gasps the only noise in the room, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to help himself later like he had the few times before. His hand snaked down to his pants, where he unzipped them and brought his throbbing erection out into the humid air. He began to pump it vigorously, your whines that you were getting close only fueled him to push himself harder towards his own release. He hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t notice that he was pleasuring himself to your noise and your scent, but it was like he was losing control of himself. He couldn’t stop now with his release being so close.

Gonta wrapped one arm across your waist and pushed you down harder as he felt the familiar muscle twitches telling him that he was about to finish too. With one final thrust of his tongue, you came undone over his face, and Gonta greedily lapped up your arousal. You whispered his name softly as the waves washed over you, and Gonta knew that he was done for. As you shuddered and shook over him, he felt himself release as well, and did his best to point himself down towards his chest. His own orgasm came hard and fast, and he felt the warm spurts of his own release land on his lower belly. He groaned out his own orgasm into your sopping wetness as more shame began to overwhelm him.

There was no way that he would be able to hide what he’d done. The mess was clear to see right on his own body. Reluctantly, Gonta moved his arm and released you, and you swung your leg to pull yourself off of him. You brought your face down to his and kissed him deeply, and you pulled away with a smile.

“I’m glad that you had fun too, Gonta!"

“Gonta is very, VERY sorry, y/n! Gonta shouldn’t have done that without asking. Gonta was not a gentleman.”

Your soft hand reached up to stroke his face, and he felt it warm to your touch. “Gonta...no. I’m glad...excited even...that you were able to have fun with me.” You reached down and kissed his nose. “I just wish that I could’ve helped you with that!” You began to laugh lightly and stroked his cheek as Gonta felt his face flush and averted his eyes.

“Gonta is just...worried. Gonta has hurt others before. Gonta knows that he might hurt you.”

This was the first time that Gonta had opened up about how he was genuinely terrified of hurting you, and you beamed down at him. He found it hard to meet your eyes.

“Oh, Gonta! Is that why you haven’t let me help you before?” You reached over and grabbed the wet washcloth from the nightstand that he had prepared before getting started. Gonta felt you begin to slowly clean him up, and the coldness of the washcloth made him shiver slightly. 

“I know that it’s not saying much, but you don’t need to worry about me. We can take things as slow as we need to. I’m in no rush to push you, but just know that I’m ready for you whenever you feel ready for me.”

* * *

Gonta was absolutely terrified of the day that you wanted to reciprocate. It’s not that he didn’t want it; in fact he  _ craved _ it more than he could express. The thought of injuring you in any way, whether it be emotional or physical, caused him to start panicking. If he were to hurt you intimately, he would never be able to forgive himself. Slowly, you helped him build his confidence and tear down the walls that he had built around himself that previous partners only enforced.

It began slowly as he felt his comfortability increase. He repeated the same act as before, pleasuring himself as you rode his face, which led to mutual masturbation. He loved watching you touch your body to the sight of him, and he was amazed at how much you seemed to desire him. When you came saying his name, it always sent him over the edge himself, groaning loudly, his cock twitching in his hand. You always showered him with praise afterwards, and Gonta felt that familiar warmth fill up his chest. 

Next, he allowed you to use those soft, delicate hands to help him release. It had taken a few tries for him to feel comfortable enough, but with enough praise and patience, he was able to come undone in your hand, and you had kissed him over and over, raining praises down upon him about how proud you were of him and how happy it made you to help him. Your calming and encouraging words in his ear always helped push him over the edge.

The last step that you’d taken together was him fingering you, which had absolutely terrified him. He had been lying over top of you, hovering over you slightly as you kissed deeply, your tongues intertwined. He felt you moan into his mouth as one of his hands needily groped one of your breasts over your cotton bra, fingertips gently grazing over one of the sensitive buds. He felt you rubbing your thighs together underneath him and fully expected you to begin touching yourself as you did many times before. Instead, you took his hand off of your breast and brought it down to your wetness. It surprised him how warm and wet you had been, even through the cotton of your panties. Gonta was slightly confused as to what to do, but he gently began rubbing your folds through your underwear as you continued to moan into his mouth. 

He noticed that you had gasped deeply when he rubbed over your entrance, fresh wetness soaking you. You had broken the kiss and looked up at him dazedly, pleading with him to give you more. But what exactly did that mean?

Gonta didn’t have much time to think as you wriggled out of your panties and placed his hand back to where it had been before, tracing small circles around your entrance. You arched into his fingers and groaned loudly, telling him that he didn’t have to if he was uncomfortable in any way, and that you’d be more than happy to finish yourself off as you had done before. His comfort was the most important thing to you.

Gonta nodded his understanding, but with you being so wet, so needy, so  _ ready _ for him, he happily obliged by sliding one digit halfway inside of you to test your reaction. You had arched your back again, almost mewling, your body shaking under him as he pushed in his finger a little further. Your gasps and moans didn’t seem to indicate that you were in any pain; in fact, it was the opposite. Gonta sunk his finger in fully, and you sighed contentedly under him. He began to pump his finger slowly, still testing to see if you enjoyed it. By the way that you had started to fist the bedsheets, you were definitely enjoying yourself, and you moaned for him to go faster. Gonta happily obliged and leaned down to kiss your soft lips, enjoying the sounds that came from your mouth. What surprised him was when you asked for more. More? Gonta was already pumping his finger quickly inside of you. Going any harder might hurt you in some way. He realized that you meant that you wanted another of his fingers inside of you, but wouldn’t that be too much? His fingers, much like the rest of him, were bulky and larger than average, but if you wanted more…

He retracted his finger and looked down at you in confirmation. You nodded, your face flush with pleasure as you moved his hand once again to your needy entrance. This time, he slid two fingers inside of you, and you erupted into noises that he hadn’t heard before. He felt your walls clamp down on him as he pumped his fingers inside of you. He knew that you were enjoying yourself, but an idea wormed itself into his brain.

He leaned his head down slowly and tentatively licked where he thought your clit might be. Your back arched again, his name flying from your lips as Gonta took it as a sign of approval. He slowly twisted and hooked his fingers inside of you as his lips worked delicately in tandem. It wasn’t long before you were crying out, begging him to keep going, and then you cumming hard around his fingers, moaning his name over and over as you shook and twitched, riding out your high.

You sighed happily as he removed his fingers, and you noticed how hard he had become. Gonta graciously accepted your help as you slowly coaxed him to his own release into your hand, your overwhelming scent and wetness from before only fueling him in his pleasure. Gonta had held you in his arms afterwards, admiring your flushed face and running his fingers through your hair. Maybe...just maybe...he might be able to take the next step with you.

* * *

As the weeks flew by, he knew that he wanted more. It was difficult for him to express verbally, but his body was doing everything that it could to show it. 

The fresh spring air did nothing to tamper his libido as you walked by him in the greenhouse. Something about it being the season of love for so many creatures didn’t help him in the slightest. Maybe it was a leftover habit from living in the wilderness for so long, but he felt insatiable once the flowers and trees started blooming. 

Every time you sauntered by him, hips swaying, he felt himself begin to harden. The urge to breed with you was strong, and it was hard for him to not succumb to the urges that he felt welling inside of him. He had to keep reminding himself that he could,  _ would _ , hurt you if you ever took that next step. His relationship with you was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he wouldn’t risk losing the thing that brought him the most happiness that he’d felt in as long as he could remember.

After another agonizing afternoon of watching you bend over while images of himself pleasuring you shot through his brain, it was finally time to close up the shop for the weekend. Pushing away those thoughts had almost been impossible recently, but he knew that being a proper gentleman to you was of utmost importance.

Like every other night that you worked together, Gonta helped you clean and close up the shop before linking your fingers in preparation of walking home together. The walk had been unusually quiet as Gonta worked up the courage to say what was on his mind. Several times, he had opened his mouth to speak with you before shutting it again. You didn’t seem to mind the silence, fingers delicately tracing lines and patterns over his hand. With one final breath, Gonta spoke what was on his mind.

“Gonta thinks...that he’s ready.”

“Ready for what, Gonta?” You looked up at him innocently, eyes sparking in the starlight.

“Gonta is ready...to mate with you.” The words came out less confidently than he intended. 

You blushed furiously and averted your gaze, tightening your grip on his hand. 

“When do you think you’d like to...uh...mate?

“T-tonight?” It came out like a confused question, and Gonta felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, and he coughed and cleared his throat. “Tonight.” That was better. More confident. Like a true gentleman.

You stopped walking and faced him. You began to rub your slender thumb across his palm. “You’re sure about this, Gonta? I don’t mind waiting. Please don’t feel like we have to do anything just because I want to. I want you to want it just as much as I do.”

Gonta responded by leaning and pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was shaky, nervous even, but he was better at expressing himself with his body than he was with words. You kissed him back happily, humming slightly into the kiss.

“Gonta is sure.” 

You had squeezed his hand a little tighter. “In that case, we’d better get home.”

* * *

When you had both arrived at your apartment, you unlocked the door swiftly before allowing Gonta inside. He took off his shoes and looked down at you as you did the same. You seemed so small, so fragile, as if you would break in between your fingers if he held you too close. You approached him first, running your slim fingers along his arms in an attempt at a comforting gesture. 

“Remember, Gonta. We can stop at any time. I’m just happy to be with you.” You smiled at him, genuine happiness spreading across your face. Gonta couldn’t believe that of all people,  _ you _ , were the one that had chosen  _ him _ . You with all your care and love and beauty. With your dazzling smile and warm hands and soft lips. Gonta was overcome with emotion for a moment and reached down to wrap you in a bear hug, bringing your smaller body against his in a hard embrace. 

He felt your arms wrap around his waist, and he snuggled his face into the top of your head, breathing in the scent of the flowers that you had worked on that day. 

“Gonta feels so lucky. Gonta loves you, y/n!”

He felt you chuckle into his chest, and you replied with a soft, “I love you too, Gonta.”

With that, Gonta released you, and he brought his face down to lightly kiss your lips. Gonta felt you return it, a small smile gracing your lips as you tangled your hands into his hair. Gently, he reached up to cup your cheek and angled your mouth to deepen the kiss, a technique that you had taught him a while back. Your body pressed into his as your lips moved carefully against each other as if neither of you were willing to make the first move. You two stayed like that for a few moments, kissing lightly, not wanting to break the tension that had already started building.

You spoke first, breaking the kiss and shyly looking up at him. “We should probably go to my room...if we want to keep things going.” 

Gonta nodded down at you as you pulled him deeper into the apartment, giggling lightly as you did so. He could swear that your laughter sounded like bells, beautiful and light. His heart started to hammer faster in his chest the further he got away from the front door.

It wasn’t long before you had pulled him into your bedroom, closing the door behind you. You sat carefully on the bed and patted the spot next to you. Gonta happily obliged after removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. He noticed that your room was decorated with fresh flowers that perfumed the room delicately. Your talent was truly amazing! He knew that he was distracting himself though. Time to focus!

Gonta breathed deeply as he turned to face you. You were smiling up at him, and you reached out and placed your hand on top of his.

“Remember, Gonta. We can stop at any time. Okay?”

“Okay.” His voice was light and quiet as he continued to breathe deeply in an attempt to keep himself calm and focused. He leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss that almost took his breath away. Your hand flew to his cheek and you cupped it gently, your thumb stroking it slowly. As your lips continued to connect, Gonta felt a surge of confidence. He broke the kiss and reached over to grab your hips. Being careful to not hurt you, he pulled you over and onto his lap and gave a generous squeeze to your ass.

He felt your legs wrap around your waist, and he lowered his lips to your neck. As he kissed and sucked on the soft skin there, he wrapped his hand in your hair and tilted your head to allow further access. As you whimpered, he felt you move your hips to grind against his slightly, and he felt his confidence surge once again. He bit down slightly at the crook of your neck and shoulder, and you pushed your hips against his again. He carefully bit down to your collarbone, earning either a light moan or another twitch of your hips against his every time his mouth connected with your skin.

He removed his mouth before rubbing his hands along your sides. “Can Gonta...take this off?”

You nodded enthusiastically, and Gonta removed your top, leaving the pale mounds of your breasts visible above the outline of your bra. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss, your tongue lightly tracing his lower lip. Gonta happily obliged, opening his mouth slightly to allow your tongue to explore his mouth. You tasted delicious, like the honey that he stirred into your tea every afternoon. With one final moan, you removed your mouth from his, your face slightly flushed. 

You reached up and unbuttoned his suit jacket before removing it and casting it off to the side of the room. Next, you began to loosen his tie but first used it to pull him down for another quick peck. Gonta was surprised at how quickly you were able to remove his clothing considering how hard you were breathing. The tie joined the jacket, and Gonta reached down to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his upper body to you. Gonta felt his face redden as your eyes moved up and down his muscled frame, and your delicate fingers traced his muscled chest. He found it a little embarrassing to be gawked at so openly, but he was happy that you were always ecstatic to see his body on display for you.

Seeming to snap back into focus, you removed your legs from his waist and moved to stand up. You wriggled out of your work skirt leaving you in a forest green matching set that Gonta always appreciated. Reaching your hands out to him, Gonta stood up and embraced you again, happily capturing your mouth in another greedy kiss before backing you up against the wooden dresser in front of the bed. He nipped at your lower lip as his hands traced up your lower back, moving to the clasp of your bra. As your tongues intertwined again, the delicate bra fell to the floor, and Gonta moved his hands to your breasts. He cupped them both before rubbing his thumbs lightly over the stiffening buds.

You moaned into his mouth, and he took this as a cue to continue. His hands continued to delicately massage the soft skin in his hands while occasionally moving his fingers over your nipples, each time earning a soft cry. Each sound you made went directly to his stiffening cock, and he became harder with each pant and moan of his name.

Removing one hand from your breast, he brought it gently between your legs and used one finger to gently trace the wetness outside of your panties. You softly panted into his mouth as he continued to move his fingers across the soft fabric. Gonta was almost overwhelmed at how wet you had already gotten for him, and you broke the kiss by abruptly dropping to your knees in front of him.

Moving the hair from your face, you turned to look up at him in a questioning manner. “Can I…?” The question hung in the air, and Gonta nodded happily. 

Your fingers swiftly undid the buttons of his pants, and you pulled them down, more than happy to help him remove them. Gonta hadn’t taken as much care as you had when dressing this morning. His cock was barely hidden by one of his favorite loincloths, and he felt embarrassed to be seen in the undergarment that did nothing to hide his growing arousal. You didn’t seem to mind though as you brought your hands up and swiftly pulled it down, leaving him completely exposed in front of you.

You delicately brought your hand up to his length and pumped it experimentally. A moan flew from his lips before he could stop it, and he felt his eyes flutter closed as your hand continued to stroke him. He braced himself using the dresser in front of him, and he felt your tongue lightly lick his tip. He gripped the wood tighter as you used your tongue to lick the length of his cock before coming back to lightly suck on the head.

Gonta saw stars. This was the first time that you had used your mouth on him, and he could barely breathe as you took what you could into your mouth, your tongue flat against his shaft. He felt it circle around his length as you sucked gently, hollowing your cheeks to achieve as much suction as you could.

He knew that he couldn’t move, but it was so incredibly difficult. The warmth and wetness that engulfed him was overwhelming, and he felt himself slide deeper and deeper into your mouth. Your hand stroked what wouldn’t fit, and they worked in perfect rhythm. Gonta knew that if you kept going, he was going to lose it right there and then. He removed one hand from the dresser and gently tapped your shoulder. It was the signal that you had both agreed upon that meant that you needed a moment or needed to stop.

You removed your mouth from him with a slight ‘pop!’ and stood up fully. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his forehead down to meet yours. 

“Is everything okay, Gonta? Do we need to stop?”

Gonta closed his eyes and smiled. “No. Gonta doesn’t want to stop. Gonta was just about t-to...um…”

A look of realization dawned over your face before a deep blush followed. “O-oh! Okay! Let’s take a quick break then.” You kissed him lightly and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. He laid down carefully on his back and you followed soon afterwards, cuddling into his side. Gonta took a few deep breaths to steady himself, and you lightly traced his side, humming lightly. Your kindness truly knew no bounds. You never questioned him or looked down on him if he did need a moment to collect himself or to stop entirely.

But even so, he could feel the warmth between your thighs and your hardened nipples as they pressed against him, and the break that he intended to take didn’t last quite as long as he anticipated. He couldn’t wait to start again. Taking one final breath, he looked over at you, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Is y/n ready to keep going?”

“Only if you are!” You smiled at him again, and his heart soared at your kindness. 

“Gonta is ready!” 

Gonta pushed you over slightly so that he could hover over top of you. Using his elbows to brace himself against the mattress, he seized your mouth again, and he felt your arms wrap around his neck, tangling in his hair and pulling it slightly. 

The kiss didn’t last long as he moved instead to lick down to your breasts. He took your left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, letting his teeth gently graze against the bud. You bucked your hips to meet his, and he continued to work and kiss his way downwards until he reached the only barrier left on your body. 

Gently, he pulled down your panties, leaving you soaked and exposed for him. Tossing them to the side, Gonta couldn’t help himself anymore. He grabbed your hips and brought your pussy to his mouth, lifting your lower body off of the bed to meet his tongue. 

As his tongue penetrated you slightly, Gonta heard you gasp, and he pulled your lower back tighter against chest. He draped your legs over his shoulders as he began to hungrily lap up any and all wetness that spilled from your aching hole. He licked down your folds until he reached the soft bundle of nerves, and he took it gently into his mouth and began to suck. Gonta saw your hands fist the blankets underneath you, and it was all that he could do to keep you from thrashing in his grasp as you cried out his name raggedly. 

You continued to whine and gasp his name, and Gonta knew that he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside of you. The urge was too strong. With one final long lick down your folds, Gonta slid you gently back down onto the bed, leaving you a panting mess. He brought his hand up to your face and stroked your cheek gently as you caught your breath. You kissed his palm and sat up, meeting his eyes in a lustful gaze. 

“Gonta...are you ready? Are you still okay with this?”

He sat up and kissed you tenderly, his lips lingering a second longer than he knew that you’d like.

“Gonta has been ready for a long time!” 

You laughed as you gently pushed him back down on the bed.

“Do you mind if I start on top? So that I can control the pace at first?” Gonta nodded enthusiastically as he propped himself on the pillows behind him. You procured a condom from the bedside table and handed it over to him. “I’m sorry, Gonta. I just want to be careful.”

Gonta smiled as he opened the packaging and slowly began to slide it down his shaft. “Gonta understands! Gonta wants to be careful too.” You had kissed him deeply again, the familiar butterflies beginning to pool in his lower abdomen.

Gonta knew that his enormous size was daunting, but you happily straddled his hips and lined yourself up above his waiting erection. You slowly drew his length between your folds, gathering the wetness that had accumulated before sinking slowly onto his cock, taking the tip at first. You breathed deeply over him, eyes shut in concentration as he felt you begin to relax slightly around him. Gonta rubbed your sides comfortingly, hoping to relax you further. He felt you sink another inch, and then another, pausing halfway to lean down and kiss him to thank him for his patience. Gonta rolled his tongue over your lip, and you happily entwined your tongue with his as he felt you sink a little deeper. At this point, it was difficult for him to keep still. Your wet heat had almost engulfed him fully, and he couldn’t believe how strong you were to take him like this. He moved his hands from your hips to your face and stroked your cheeks with both hands as you sank to his hilt, gasping as your hips met his. Gonta couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to finally be fully inside of you. He felt himself twitch despite himself, and he broke the kiss.

“Gonta is sorry! Gonta will try not to move again!”

“It’s okay, Gonta. I know that this must be hard for you. I’m going to start moving a little. Is that okay?”

Gonta nodded eagerly, and you started to rock your hips slightly forward, then backward, then forward again. Both of your hands were planted on his chest for balance as you slowly rocked your hips to loosen yourself up around his girth. Gonta felt himself twitch again, but you didn’t seem to notice as you bit your lower lip and groaned lightly. Was that because his girth was hurting you? Or because it felt good? Gonta wasn’t sure. He moved his hands to your hips again and dug his fingers into the soft flesh to help keep him grounded. Gonta would be a gentleman and not move until you were comfortable. He couldn’t hurt you. Not now. Not ever.

That was when he felt you raise your hips slightly, maybe an inch, then fall back down onto him. Gonta felt a jolt of electricity shoot from his toes to the top of his head. And then you did it again.

Up. Pause. Down. 

Gonta noticed that you were slowly pacing yourself, riding him lightly, slowly, taking moments to breathe and relax around him. Then you raised yourself up a little higher and repeated the process. 

Up. Pause. Down. 

It was becoming quicker now, the pauses becoming shorter as you started a slow rhythm, your hands still braced against him, eyes still shut in concentration. The pauses were gone now, and he realized that you were riding him. There was no pain on your face, just blissful pleasure. He noticed that you had started smiling, your hands moving to link with his around your hips. 

You raised up further still and sank back down with a whine that worried him, and he checked your face. You were still smiling, your mouth slightly agape as your hips bucked against his. Gonta was in awe, not because you two were finally one, but because of how peaceful and happy you looked. Gonta wasn’t hurting you. He was pleasuring you. 

With that thought, Gonta reached up and brought your mouth to his, kissing you hungrily as you paused your hips to enjoy this simple moment together. 

“Gonta is just…” he breathed deeply “Just so happy!”

You smiled down at him, returning the kiss eagerly. “Me too, Gonta. Now...do you think that you’ll be okay to move?” You brought his hand down to your lower belly and pushed his hand to so that he could feel the hardness of his cock inside of you.

“You won’t hurt me. I’m already ready. I’ll let you know if we need to stop, okay?”

All Gonta could do was nod as you pushed your legs harder against his hips for support. He pulled out slightly before sinking back into your core, shutting his eyes at the overwhelming sensation. You moaned on top of him, hands bracing backwards on his upper thighs. He repeated the process and began to pump steadily inside of you, careful to not go too quickly too fast. You joined him after a moment, lifting your hips to meet his thrusts as you both worked together towards your mutual pleasure. 

Gonta opened his eyes to watch you. With both of your arms behind you for support, your body was laid bare for him to admire. Your breasts bounced lightly in time with his thrusting, and the curves of your hips only accentuated your beauty. Nothing he had ever seen before, not a single beetle, butterfly, or moth could compare to the way you looked on top of him. A slight layer of sweat had started to accumulate across your brow, and Gonta knew that you were getting tired out. This position took a lot out of you, especially with the way that you had had to prepare yourself for him.

Gonta slowed his hips and ran his hands up and down your sides to get your attention.

“Gonta is going to move you, okay?”

You slowed your hips to a stop and nodded down at him. With one fluid motion, he flipped you over so that your back was against the bed and he was hovering over you. He hadn’t pulled out during his maneuver, and he stroked your face carefully as he looked down at you.

“Gonta is going to go a little faster, okay?”

“Yes! Okay.” You enthusiastically consented as he slowly pulled himself out, almost unsheathing himself completely, before slowly sinking back in. Gonta lowered his head and groaned into your ear as he continued this same motion. He picked up the pace of his hips slightly as you began to whimper in pleasure. You were moaning his name lightly, and it sounded like music as he thrusted into you. He changed his positioning slightly to try a different angle, and he felt your walls clench around him.

“There!” He heard you cry out. “Right there!”

Gonta happily obliged as he angled his hips in the same motion, and he felt your arms wrap around his shoulders. He lifted his head up to study your face, your eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut as if you were concentrating. Your mouth was slightly open, and you were panting now.

“Gonta...I’m close! Please don’t stop!” Gonta continued to ram himself into you, slightly harder than before as he felt your walls start to spasm around him. With one final cry, he felt your walls clench harshly around him as you climaxed. It was like you were sucking him in as he continued to thrust lightly. You came roughly around him gasping and panting his name into his ear as you rode out your orgasm. Gonta stopped thrusting and looked down at your blissed out face. It was beautiful and serene, but he felt something change inside of him as he looked down at you, his pupils fully blown out.

“Gonta...needs you.” He lacked the words to express exactly what he meant, and you looked up at him with a puzzle expression. “Gonta needs to...breed you.”

With his final words spoken, he pulled out sharply and flipped you over. Gone was the sensitive and gentle Gonta. Something had snapped in him when you had come undone around his cock, and he was determined to reach his end. Gonta reached one arm under the soft body underneath him and lifted your hips up before lining up his member again and driving into you, snapping his hips fully to meet yours. 

Gonta heard you gasp out assumedly in both shock and pleasure as you loudly called out his name. Even though he was at his most primal, he knew that he could stop if you asked. For now, the only thing that mattered was coming inside of you.

Gonta rutted furiously into you, all fear and timidness gone. He had never felt so good before in his life, his cock driving into your wetness with earnest. Drool pooled at the corners of your mouth as he ravaged you roughly, an arm slung underneath your hips to keep you upright. Gonta felt you spasm around him again, and he knew that he was getting close as well. You moaned wantonly underneath him, asking for more, faster,  _ harder _ .

And he happily obliged. He used the arm that was supporting you to move you in tandem with his thrusts, slamming your hips together over and over again. He slid his other hand down between your thighs to rub your folds, settling his rough thumb over your clit. 

The only thing that would have made this better was if he was able to cum inside you, really feel your walls clench around him and milk him of his seed. 

Your moans escalated, and your voice cried out underneath him, “G-gonta! Please! P-pleaseee!” The final word of your cry was strung out as you gasped for air underneath him. “I’m g-going to...to…!” You weren’t able to finish your sentence as you flooded his cock one final time, almost screaming his name into the pillows underneath you.

Gonta leaned down over your body as he approached his end. “Gonta...will make you his. No one else can have you but Gonta!” He bit sharply where your shoulder and neck met, and he felt the coppery taste of blood over his tongue as your hips still jerked underneath his, your orgasm still washing over you.

“G-gonta! I’m yours! I’m y-yours! Ahhh~!” Your words came out in a babbled rush. 

He growled into your ear as he felt himself come inside of you thanks to your words, bucking his hips roughly as if to actually breed you, slamming his hips so that he was buried to his hilt inside of you. The waves of pleasure wouldn’t stop as you continued to clench around him riding out his high with him, whimpering and whining each time he twitched inside of you.

As you both came down from your respective highs, Gonta slowly pulled out, removing the condom and placing it into the bedside trash can. You were breathing harshly beside him, having flipped over onto your back, your face slack as you came back to your senses. Gonta moved himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed, looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame.

“Gonta is so sorry! Please don’t ever forgive Gonta.” He buried his face into his hands, and he felt genuine remorse for what he had done to you. “Gonta can never be a true gentleman now.” Gonta couldn’t bear to look at you. Not after what he had done.

“Gonta! Please!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your chest against his back. “Please don’t be sorry. Do you remember what we agreed to before we started? That we could stop at any time?” Gonta nodded.

“Did I tell you to stop? I didn’t because I truly enjoyed it. It was...admittedly...really hot to see you get that forceful with me.”

Gonta turned his head to meet your gaze. “You...liked when Gonta…?”

You cut him off. “Yes. I did. I love everything about you, Gonta. Nothing can change that. You didn’t hurt me, and I can’t wait to make love to you all over again.”

You had kissed the top of his head delicately and continued to hug his body close to your chest. He could feel your heart beating against him rapidly, and he finally allowed himself to turn around and face you. The genuine tenderness in your eyes overwhelmed him, and he did the only thing that came to his mind.

Gonta threw himself at you then, knocking you back onto the bed in a bear hug with an ‘oof!’ from you. “Gonta loves you too! Gonta still doesn’t understand why you like when he  _ isn’t _ a gentleman, but Gonta will learn!” You laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Of course, Gonta. I love absolutely everything about you.”

Gonta couldn’t help himself again. He snuggled his face deeply into your shoulder and breathed deeply, just enjoying the warmth of your body and the scent of sex that lingered between you two.

You giggle again, pushing him off of you jokingly. “Hold on now! I need to take care of a few things before we get too comfy.”

You stood up and escorted yourself to the bathroom to clean up and wash your hands before returning back to bed. You turned off the light, and Gonta moved to get under the blankets and held them open for you. You gladly snuggled up to his body, and he could still feel your heartbeat as you laid an arm over his chest.

“Thank you for tonight, Gonta. I can’t believe that someone could love me like you do.”

Gonta held you close then and kissed the top of your head, silence overtaking the room. Gonta felt your breath steady as you drifted off, and he imagined all of the ways that he was going to pamper you in the morning. He would cook you breakfast, give you a massage, run you a bath…

He was still thinking about how he would spoil you when he drifted off to sleep himself, still feeling like the luckiest gentleman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, this was waaaay longer than I anticipated, but I couldn't really get myself to stop writing. Gonta is just such a comfort character for me, so I wanted to treat him as sweetly as I imagine that he'd like!  
> I hope that you enjoyed it! :) As always, let me know if I can improve in any way! All constructive feedback is loved and appreciated!


End file.
